Wine
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: During their stay at Miku's estate, Rin and Len spend New Years in yet another fog, but it's about something else and about themselves and what they can do. /Belated New Years Special - LenRin - Sequel to "HC"/ Talk about new years resolutions...


__

Wine

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:****Tee-hee x33 I don't own because I'm not beastly enough for that xDD**

**A/N:** Continuation of "_Hot Chocolate_" so I hope you like. The rating was bumped up for baby-making :o

_Read in ½ for an awesome New Year~!_

* * *

**Wine**

Her heavy-breathing was almost foreign to hear, but he had to confess that it was just as exhilarating as their first time had been, very well on their wedding night six years ago. It was so erotic almost, and pleasing. Being married to a beautiful woman and having full authority on how to please only her and himself. Having her so undone, so helpless and lost with a need for relief and having the thrill of very well giving that wish.

"N-Nnn," she had softly sounded as he moved her in his lap. Their similar shades of blond hair, disheveled and rumpled, feathered against each other as she was moved carefully, but slowly increasing in speed. Their breath tangled hotly with each other and it wasn't impossible to miss their thumping synchronized hearts.

As the Bible says, they were one flesh and with such a decision, they were only for each other. So, for Len Kagamine, who looked upon loving his wife with a passion and making love to her as an art, it was more than a punch to the gut when he had learned the speculation of adultery, committed by his dear wife herself.

"_Ah-hnn_," she breathlessly squeaked through the air as he let her lie back on the expensive sheets and panted heavily as her large aquamarine eyes slit open to look up at him. Spent, but expectant and questioning to why he stopped. They were far from done.

But he remembered the devastation and the doubt for her when he had believed such speculation. The woman he loved more than anything – who he gave his heart to – throwing all they had away. _How could it be true?_

"Lenny," he heard her whisper and his sight came back to him as her left hand (he could tell it was for her wedding ring gleamed in the moonlight as it moved) reached up and gently cupped his flushed, thinly sweaty and hot cheek. "I love you…" she breathed, a soft smile curling on her lips. "…Are you all r-right…?"

He breathed out hard and leaned into her touch, staring into her eyes filled with warmth. She still showed such compassion and worry for him, even as she squirmed and trembled slightly under him – waiting to finish what they started. He lightly smiled. _Thank God none of it was true._

"I love you, too," he murmured as he lightly kissed her palm. Though, his hands ran up to her thighs and slowly began to raise her legs up. "I'm just fine."

His heart filled with passion as she openly squeaked out and sucked in an urgent breath when he set her ankles, small and seemingly porcelain on his shoulders – simultaneously rocking his hips. For the countless time, after doing this over again to her and with her, he knew he had found the only one God made just for him. The only one he would spend the rest of his life with. The only one he would probably forgive if she ever cheated on him.

As he moved over and against her, making her sing and humor his ears, he was proud to call her his mate; the woman who very well took his name no matter what. Who was there for him as his best friend through anything. And as she arched and breathlessly called his name and urgently sought one of his hands to hold on to as her body began to become too overwhelmed and close to falling off the cliff, he heighted his speed and knew she would've forgiven him, too, were he to seek another woman and go against their vows.

He could only smile and squeeze her hand back as she cried out during his release, eyes at their brightest as she arched in ecstasy and clenched around him and ultimately in the rush, his body reacted and he found himself blindly over her, groaning deeply against her neck as he only released as well. And they panted deeply and huddled, riding what they had done out as one of their hands found each other and interlocked – only proving to themselves and heaven over the stars that they would never betray what they were gifted and would embrace it everyday for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The morning of December 31st in the high-class estate, owned by the Hatsunes themselves, as like waking up to a warm dream – like every morning since the moment the clock struck twelve on Christ's birthday. His wife was still flustered, musky, and glowing after yet another long night of passionate love making, looking as beautiful as ever might he add (even with the slight drool on the corner of her mouth). He was huddled to her from her behind, his arms wrapped around her now more-thin waist (their extraneous activities had caused her to burn the slight excess weight quick – not that that would've changed anything) and their hands had been tangled together during their sleep at night.

Mornings like these – he admitted he had truly missed and that he was truly blessed.

Through the blinds from the window right next to the bed, the second sigh that greeted him was the beautiful scenery that signified a Winter Wonderland. From the country landscape probably five acres of the estate's land, was covered in pure white, sparkling snow. In the distance, a snowman Rin and him had created out of boredom stood in his top hat, carrot-nose, and yellow scarf with peg arms. (He softly chuckled, remembering Rin naming it "Kuma." How strange, but he loved her anyway.)

His lips gently pressed against her smooth shoulder as he turned his gaze from their snowman and to his beautiful wife again. It was time to start a new day; new blessings.

His lips had caused her to stir and he only continued to trail his loving little kisses to her neck and proceeded to nuzzle her there as she stirred more and fluttered her eyes open. She then began to moan, waking up.

"Mm," she breathed out and tiredly greeted. "Morning honey…"

"Morning baby," he murmured back, kissing her cheek now. "How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," she sighed out of bliss, smiling…only to continue, somewhat shifting. "However…"

"Hmmm," he hummed, stopping his affectionate cuddling.

"You…used so many positions last night…" she paused in response. "…it feels like things _shifted_."

With slightly pride (he couldn't help it, Lord forgive him) he began to chuckle, which only caused his little wife to huff loudly and roll over to him in his arms.

"You dirty man!" She lightly pushed at his firm chest, but quietly beginning to laugh herself. She couldn't believe he was laughing at such a thing. How naughty of him.

"I'm serious! I don't – haha – feel the same!"

He reduced his amusement down to a pleasant chuckle and he looked into her dancing eyes, adoration in his bright blue depths. God, he loved her.

"What do you expect? We did it four times," he said softly, smiling. "But you're right, I _did_ change position a lot. Forgive me."

She looked back at him for a moment before leaning in and gently kissing his chin, smiling lovingly. "I'm not really complaining…I really liked last night…" Slowly, she somewhat blushed, fascinating him all the more, before slowly trailing her lips against his jaw.

He felt a sigh leave his nostrils as she did so, and he couldn't help but let his breath hitch when she somewhat boldly pressed herself to him, enticing his body to react to what hers was suddenly asking for…

"S-Sweetheart," he murmured as her lips trailed down to his collarbone and chest. "Weren't you just somewhat complaining?"

He was only abruptly pushed onto his back a moment later.

He breathed in quick that very second and she only continued to coax him with her lips and hands, which even made a soft flush come to his cheeks as well. "I g-guess not…"

When his wife wanted him enough to very well claim control (such as 'the top') it usually meant he was in for the time of his life. That morning was no exception. Something had changed between them after the scare they had for Rin made sure he was pleasured and loved and then some. He had never cried out so loud or had a relief so hard in his life – and the same was probably for her. He had never heard so much music to his ears – not so loud that it repelled off the walls.

Rin was sobbing against his chest as they tried to gain their breath and he couldn't completely fathom why but he held her strongly anyway. He was only slightly surprised for it wasn't unusual for Rin to sob after _very passionate_ love making…but he couldn't tell it was for something other than that.

Many moments later, after they got out of bed, his suspicions were only confirmed when she asked him not to join her in the shower and he quietly thought to himself as he carried his clothes to the other bathroom closest, out of all the bathrooms in that house.

_Why…?_ He wondered as he stepped into the bathroom, realizing that it was seemingly bigger than the last and started for the shower. _What could be wrong now…?_

* * *

"Mikuo-man, I'm telling you. I don't get it," he told his best friend hours later. His wife was in the family room, watching TV and Mikuo had called him. It was a few hours since their passionate morning. "She basically dominates me and then after completely ignores me." Which she had. She had grown a bit distant. (He was beginning to feel exactly how frustrating and hurtful it was when he had done the same. Gah, karma.)

"Now you make her seem like she only uses you for sex," his tealette friend answered.

He slightly shivered at the thought. "Ah, it's all about my body…" He was joking, of course. Heh.

"Dear God, help this man."

"Thanks for praying for me, buddy!"

"_You_ should be praying for yourself," Mikuo lightly chuckled. "You have been rekindling your somewhat deteriorating marriage."

"Quite a lot at that. Why do you think I don't understand why she's suddenly ignoring me and crying…" He scoffed his foot against the hard wood of the living room (with the humongous fireplace) just next door of the family room. "We've apologized and made up for lost time…"

"It might be more than just happiness with that fact. Your marriage is strong again, thanks to _our_ help – Miku says, 'Don't you forget it' – and you know…"

"Why did you guys go through what you did for us?" Len asked then.

"We're your life-friends, Len. Of course we would do that. We were worried. After all – you _were_ having drinks with thatHaku woman. Even spending too much time with her." Mikuo explained.

Len immediately groaned, realizing. "Ahh…Rin really knows, doesn't she?"

Mikuo made a sound of affirmation. "It's the only thing that wasn't a lie. That and the text messages."

"Miku is _too_ good at what she can do." Len sighed, running a hand through his hair now. "…Did she read them?"

"No. She realized it was all still speculation and didn't even bother to look," Mikuo paused. "I don't get the adultery vibe from them though, so we knew it wasn't true Len. But we were still worried. It seemed dangerous, since you and this woman spent so much time together, considering you're in the same music business. We had to trick you guys after you began to seem distant after a week or two. And it was quite amusing, seeing you get riled up from those fake emails, texts, and phone calls."

"Hey, they hurt, too, you know," he defended, absentmindedly rubbing his chest. "And…Haku has been having issues with her husband, since he started up marijuana again. Those nights I went with her to drinks, after rehearsal, were only to make sure she got home safely. They _really_ ought to start going to church again…"

Mikuo hummed in understanding. "And Rin understands this?"

"She knows – definitely – that I didn't cheat on her, and I gave my 'Kagamine Scouts oath,' too." Len said. "So…"

"Huh…" Mikuo trailed, and Len could tell that he was puzzled. "Then why? You're right…"

They sat in silence together for what seemed like a while and Len somewhat listened to Rin gently giggle at an anime currently on the television – and then it hit him.

"What if it's because of…the kids we lost the past two years?"

And now it made more sense.

"Ahh, you've got something there," Mikuo replied, getting it also. It's going to be the New Year soon. Who know what she's thinking."

_Is that true, Rin?_ He hummed, agreeing with his best friend softly, in deep thought.

"A-Ah, Len, I've gotta' go. The wife's calling me to a 'warm' bed." He heard a cackle – like a witch. "I'm scared."

"Been busy, too?" He mused.

"Talk about hormonal men. Dear Lord." He heard Miku calling Mikuo again.

"The Lord is with you always, brother," he chuckled.

"And thank Him for that. God bless, Len. Hope this gets resolved," Mikuo said hurridly before quickly bidding farewell.

Len slowly sat back and looked at the part of the designer rug, nearest to the fireplace, where he made love to his dear wife twice on. And memories of when she lost their child flashed through his mind as well.

"God bless," he murmured, sitting back and closing his eyes.

* * *

When that Grandfather clock chimed eleven times, wherever it was, the Kagamines made their way to the kitchen where they had decided to watch the ball drop in New York, rejoice with the world for the New Year over red wine and cookies. It had bothered Len some; when they had decided this, it was the only actual conversation they shared that single day.

Something was really ailing his little wife.

He thought hard about it all day, the possibility that she was troubled over their last year – about their children they had lost. He had wondered why this would bother her so much now. Really, it had been a tragedy – twice – for both of them. Why go back? The doctor had even said that even though she was a little small and frail to take the stress of pregnancy, they should only keep trying. Plus, they had been praying hard about it…

What could possibly be the problem now…?

_11:10_

"Ne…" Len started awkwardly, watching his wife slide the cookie sheet into the oven. The TV blared, but it was turned down low.

Rin blinked over to him, making a soft sound. It almost surprised him. Most of her responses all day were soft, little smiles and peculiar raising of the brow. Now it was something of a grunt.

_Progress?_

She set the timer as he turned to the bottle of wine, taking the uncork-device and clamping it down around the tight neck of the wine bottle, piercing the cork. "…Rin…have you thought of…a lot today?"

She made another sound as he started for one of the cupboards, to get glasses and a plate. His brow somewhat twitched.

"Can I have an actual _answer_ please," he asked somewhat firmly, pushing up his glasses with oe hadn as the other opened the cupboard. "You've been so distant all day and I'm…worried…"

There was long moment of silence and he peeked over to the clock.

_11:15_

"…I have…" she said softly and when he turned more to her, he was surprised by her sudden closeness and arms wrapping around him.

He blinked a few times, slowly wrapping his arms around her and setting his chin on the top of her head. He felt her arms tighten and he softly sighed. Something really must be bothering her…

"Can we finally talk about it…?" he asked softly, gently rubbing her back.

She slowly nodded against his chest and he felt her take a slow breath. His lips ran over her soft, bright blond hair. "I've just been thinking about this year. About us. What we've been blessed with and…what we've lost…"

"The increase in our funds, that was a blessing," he said.

"the house we're closing very soon…"

"The fact that we're still married and alive…"

"The fact that you were only spending so much time with Honne-san was to help her, not destroy _everything_," Rin pointed out after that.

He wasn't surprised that she had actually listened in on his phone call some.

"The fact that everything dealing with you was a lie," he chuckled right back and he was glad to hear her giggle and feel it against him.

"Our friends are unique," she sighed and he kissed her head, agreeing with her. He peeked to the clock again and noticed that their cookies would be read in close to ten minutes. Time was going by fast; he could smell them already.

_11:21_

"I've missed you so much, Len," she whispered then and his full attention was on her. "That's why I couldn't' help what I did…and that's why I cried and turned from you after…" his chest began to feel wet. "I kept thinking about how we've been the past couple of months and…the babies we've lost…"

So, it was also about that, too…

He could remember those periods of time, in Spring, the first time he would have a child, two years ago. The excitement and then shock when she somehow lost it after three long months of pregnancy. Their son.

And then the same, summer of that year. Three months again. Their daughter.

Both times, Rin had been very depressed. The first, she had even gotten herself anti-depressants. Church didn't even seem to help and finally he had to recite a verse or two just to her out of it.

"We've lost two, already," she said, barely a whisper. "Will we really be blessed with one…?"

His embrace became warm. "I don't know, but there's no room for doubt. If you keep doubt in your heart than nothing will be accomplished."

Her arms tightened. "…It's hard…"

"Tomorrow will be a new year," he said and rubbed her back. "Who knows what will happen in it."

"…mm," she grunted softly before she kissed his chest through his sweater and proceeded to let go of him. He peeked at the clock again and noticed that the cookies only had two minutes left.

_11:29_

He turned to the kitchen island, where the wine was still waiting to be uncorked. And he thought to himself about all the changes they could do…

"What if…" he trailed, twisting the knob. The cork made a loud '_POP'_ as he turned it strongly all the while.

Rin gently closed the oven, setting the beaked cookie on the over top with the help of a oven-mitten. She turned to him as he set the mechanism down on the marble counter.

"Hmm," she gently asked, watching him get the glasses.

He stepped back to the open wine bottle and began to serve their drinks. "…What if I became a better husband."

"You're already a – " she started, brows furrowing. But he interrupted her.

"What if we became better people, even more worthy for what we want," he said, filling a wine glass halfway. "A better family."

She watched as he filled the other the same amount and gently set the bottle down next to their glasses. She wondered about what he was saying, and she understood.

If she did all of that and still wasn't given what she wanted, would she still have faith and love for what she believes blesses her everyday?

She smiled and slowly came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and lifting her eyes to the ceiling for a moment before burying her face in his shoulder.

"What if we had children, then," he said softly and she felt him set his hands over hers where they rested against his stomach.

"It would be a wonderful year," she answered. "Even if we don't get children…It would still be wonderful."

His hand tightened around hers.

She continued. "For if we're together than it would be less hard." She kissed his should blade softly through his sweater. "For you're a dream and a blessing all the time."

His lips curled and he slowly turned to her. Whispered the exact same words in agreement. He bent down to kiss, to keep the moment and to show his love to her, but she gently stopped him with a manicured, sparkly-yellow painted finger.

"Ah – ah," she giggled and said, "Check the time mister."

He peeked over her head, slightly pouting.

_11:34_

"'s bad luck to kiss before the ball drops when it's so close to New Years," she joked and moved out of his arms.

He watched incredulously, gaping. "We believe in God! Since when did this _luck_ thing happen?"

"Stop complaining," she laughed, getting the plate he set out and getting the cookies off the cookie sheet. "Let your lip frustration out on these," she nodded towards the cookies.

"At least they accept my mouth more than _you_ do, apparently," he sulked, and she merely shoved the plate at him with no response but a sharp smile.

He took one, but pouted deeper.

The rest of the hour, they ate the fourteen cookies she had baked and watched the performances while lightly commenting them. They had their glasses of wine as they watched streamed firework shows from all over the world and had gone to the living room to watch the fireworks the locals shoot off outside as New Years came closer.

When it was ten minutes to midnight, Len slipped his hand into his wife's and they slowly made their way back to the kitchen where they sat on the kitchen island and he filled their fourth glasses up halfway again.

"So," he started softly, getting his little wife's attention. "Our new years resolutions are…I'll become a better man."

"I, a woman," she agreed, looking up to him.

"A better husband."

"A better wife."

"We'll keep trying for children, unless we…find that we just can't have any…" he put the possibility out there.

"And we'll keep on living and loving even then," she only said and smiled. "Together. Always."

He could only smile back and he thanked God again for blessing him with such a strong woman, whether she saw it or not.

They silently turned back to the screen, watched the rest of the performances before, almost seemingly suddenly, the count down started.

_10_

"Rin," he said softly and held out his glass. "Have this toast with me?"

_7_

_6_

"Of course."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…_

"Drop the last year into the silent limbo of the past. Let it go, it was imperfect and thank God that it can go," he said and their drinks clanked together. "I love you, Rin."

She boldly leaned over and clamped her mouth on his; their New Years kiss. "I love you, too."

He smiled widely and set down his glass. He slipped himself off of the counter as she slowly set her glass down and he boldly picked her up bridal style, surprising her. He covered her moth again, deeply, and she blushed as he pulled back for air, getting the reason for his behavior.

"L – Len," she breathlessly said.

He only started out of the kitchen.

"Got to start some time, eh?" was all he replied as the New Year was just beginning.

* * *

**Finished this a day after New Years. I know. I suck. Because now it's been three days after New Years and…;_; Ugh. **

**I hope you all liked it. Yeah, I know, baby-making at the beginning. Woooo~ *snort* Lol. **

**Until next time. So much more this year. XDD Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years. X33**


End file.
